Frozen Starlight
by Zera Dreyar
Summary: Lucy remembered promising Gray to come back before running back to fight Deliora and buy time for the villagers to escape, but that was nine years ago. Gray isn't a 10 year old boy who has a little crush on his father's apprentice anymore, he's the 19 year old who lost everything and suddenly has a part of it back and no one is taking her away again. (May turn to M)
1. Reunion Part One

**Chapter One**

* * *

 **~Lucy Hart~**

In the silence of the library the ticking of the clock sounded around the empty room. The library was usually quiet early in the morning, many of the common patrons frequented in the late afternoon. The only occupant of the dozens of shelves was the pretty blonde librarian and her blue-haired friend.

Lucy's dainty fingers glided across the text of the rune book in her lap. The yellow-stained pages marked the aging of the book and Lucy carefully stuck a bright pink sticky note in between the neat lines of text. The stack in front of her continued to grow as she closed the current volume and slid it next to the others she had previously finished. The Gale-Force glasses giving her left eye a nasty twitch and a buzz behind the ears.

Since she arrived in Magnolia a month ago, Lucy had spent her time between the musty stacks of books trying to solve the mysteries plaguing her mind. Not to mention making rent was a priority too and being a librarian paid well enough. She could keep her quaint apartment on Strawberry Street and put food on the table.

Groaning, Lucy dropped her head on her folded arms. The brass keyring on her hip dug into her thigh because of the odd angle she was bent on top of the desk, unhooking it, she gently laid them next to her research stack.

"Hey, Lucy, did you find anything?" Levy popped up behind her with a matching pair of glasses pushed to the top of her head, holding the strands away from her face.

Stretching her arms over her head, Lucy shook her head tiredly. "Nothing that you didn't already know, I'm sorry but it looks like my end has gone dry. You could try asking for a key to the restricted section. Maybe you'll find something on ancient rune translations in there, especially if a dark mage is involved. We don't really leave out books on dark magic where normal patrons can get to them."

Levy twisted her hair out of it's bun and sat down with a depressed sigh. "I was so sure I'd seen something in here about decoding." She said with a pout.

"Maybe it was during reshelving?" Lucy offered up hopefully. "Sometimes books get mixed up in the stacks when we resort the returns." Levy nodded, her brow furrowing as she thought of where else she could find the books she needed. Lucy stood suddenly and leaned over to straighten the stack on the table.

"Are those celestial keys? I didn't know you were a mage!" Levy practically shouted, her heartshaped face lighting in excitement. The shorter girl grinned and tilted her head in question to her friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sitting back in her seat, ignoring the messy books for now, Lucy protectively pulled her keys into her lap, "I'm not anymore, I can't summon any of them for some reason."

She didn't know why she was telling Levy about her magical problems, Lucy liked the girl but it was a personal issue and the blonde didn't really want anyone to know. There was a reason why she hadn't gone to the local guide when she first arrived in Magnolia a month ago. She didn't want to relive the terror that drove her away from her family.

"I can help you find out! That's what friends are for, right?" Levy grinned, eyes lightening up hopefully towards her friend and Lucy felt a warmth in her chest. She wasn't used to having anyone to call a friend so she didn't really _know_ if this was the type of thing friends did. "There has to be a book about celestial magic here somewhere."

"There are but none of them say anything about inability to summon. I can still feel my magic and the spirits' gates but I just can't open them." Lucy clutched onto her keys, the ridges digging into her palm but she didn't mind it. It reminded her that they were real, she just couldn't get to them for the moment.

"Which ones do you have?" Levy asked, changing the subject and moving from one chair to the other, to sit next to Lucy.

"I have four gold and three silver." Lucy dangled the keys so Levy could see them better, holding up each one as she named them. "Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus and Leo for the gold. Lyra, Crux and Horologium for the silver."

"I read a book about constellations a few weeks ago and I remember that the spirits were mentioned a little. The Mermaid, the Crab, the Bull and the Lion, right?" Levy smiled encouragingly towards her blonde friend. Lucy tried not to think too much about her spirits sitting in the spirit world, anxiously waiting for her to call on them- feeling like they failed her. Especially since the last time she saw them Lucy almost died.

Lucy nodded, adding her silver keys constellations as well, not wanting to make them feel any less important. "The Lyre, the Southern Cross and the Clock."

Leaning closer to see the keys, Levy suddenly gasped and pointed at the golden key Lucy had been holding onto the most in the last month. "What's wrong with Leo's key?"

"I don't know, it's been like this since-" Guilt swam in her stomach as her fingernail slowly followed the thin crack on the stem of her lions key. "Since the last time I used him."

Lucy was worried about Leo the most since he hadn't come out on his own and she couldn't feel the steady beat of magic connecting her to his gate like with the others. When she tried to summon him, it felt empty, like her key wasn't linked to the lion spirit anymore.

"What happened? I've never heard of a celestial key breaking or cracking before." The blue haired mage placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder in a silent show of support.

"Me either," Lucy whispered sullenly. The image of razor sharp teeth and bloody red eyes flashed in her head. "We were fighting a monster."

Sensing that Lucy wasn't ready to talk about whatever had happened, Levy scooped a stack of books in her arms and headed back out to the shelves. "Let's put these away and I'll take you to my guild Master, I bet he knows something that could help your summoning problem."

"Levy," Lucy tried to tell the bluenette that she didn't want to go to her guild or talk to her Master. If she did that then people would ask her questions about the last time she used her keys and Lucy didn't know how to answer herself, let alone a guild master!

"You'll love Fairy Tail. Come on!" Levy pulled Lucy to her feet and walked quickly towards the doors leading outside, her small fingers clamped tightly over Lucy's wrist as she dragged her along.

Sunlight blinded Lucy momentarily, her hand reaching up to block the bright rays and the slam of the library doors made her jump. They raced along the streets, waving at vendors and weaving between playing children. Levy stopped at the foot of a flight of stone stairs and pointed at the top of the hill with a wide grin. Looming over all of Magnolia was the guildhall of Fairy Tail. The red roof glinted off the sun and the rest of the building glowed with a surreal warmth that reminded Lucy of happiness.

Before she knew it, they had climbed the stairs and Levy was pushing open the heavy double doors and waving excitedly at the white-haired barmaid.

Lucy stood at the entrance, her fingers pulling at the hem of her jean jacket nervously. She could walk away before Levy noticed that Lucy wasn't walking behind her. She could make it back to the safety of the library and bury herself in the overflowing stacks. Chewing on her bottom lip, Lucy noticed the subconscious curl of her fingers around the damage golden key.

She owed her lion some bravery.

Walking into the guildhall, Lucy could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage. She could feel several pairs of eyes follow her and Lucy tried to keep her posture straight. Levy laughed at something the woman said and Lucy thought she looked familiar.

The woman in the pink dress looked at Lucy with a wide smile. "And who's this?"

"This is my friend Lucy, she has some questions for the Master about her magic." Levy explained quickly but Lucy only nodded, suddenly more interested in the strange vibration she could feel through the guild. It felt like the familiar buzz she would feel when one of her spirits was present, frowning down at her keys, Lucy tried to reach out to Leo again.

"You're a mage?" Lucy looked up, startled out of her concentration. The bartender handed a dark haired woman a large mug of frothy beer and Lucy glanced at the clock above the bar, it was only one in the afternoon. "What kind of magic do you use?"

"Celestial mostly, but I dabble." Lucy ran her fingers over the covered skin of her forearm. Her fingertips picking at the leather of the armguard that kept her tattoo hidden underneath. A gentle smile tugging at the corners of her lips from the memories attached to the dark stained ink on her skin.

"Master is upstairs, Levy." Before Lucy could move her feet to follow her blue haired friend, she heard the white-haired woman's voice again. "Lucy, why don't you stay here and tell me more about your magic?"

Levy had already disappeared up the stairs so Lucy resigned herself to one of the empty stools in front of the bar. "Sure."

"I'm Mira, by the way." Mira dried a glass and looked over Lucy's head to some of the loud shouting that had started. "It's nice to meet you."

Lucy twists around to spot a pink haired boy tugging on a blue cat as he ducked underneath a table and crawled to the other side with a victorious laugh. The boy bounced around in glee and dodged a flying plate from one of the back tables.

"Oh! I've seen you in Sorcerer Magazine." Mira nodded happily. The two women exchanged magical questions for some time. Lucy laughed when Mira transformed herself into a guild members wife to scare him away from asking her out.

"Why aren't you part of a guild?" Mira finally asked, head tilted to the side.

"I guess I just never thought about it," Lucy lied. The truth was, she had thought about it before running away from home. She had actually been on her way to try joining a guild when her life took a sporadic turn because of a nosy soldier, but that had been a long time ago.

"Well, you should think about joining Fairy Tail! There's so much adventure and fun here, you'll fit right in." Mira said in a singsong voice, her eyes lighting up and her whole body practically vibrating with excitement at the idea of having Lucy in her guild.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm really undecided about my future right now." Lucy said in a small voice, unsure if there was a way to explain to Mira that up until a month ago she didn't think she had a future to think about. "I like the library."

An unexpected crash in the corner of the room made Lucy jump slightly off her stool, but she didn't turn towards the noise, too focused on the past to pay any attention to her present.

"Of course you'll have to live with the brawls and wreckage," Mira laughed and Lucy could tell that in the bartenders mind, the blonde had already agreed to join. Lucy saw Mira walk towards the commotion, but her brown eyes remained fixed on a light streak that ran through one of the glasses lining the walls.

"They're all troublemakers," The brunette next to her said with a smirk, guzzling down the rest of her beer. "If you do join, do yourself a favour and work solo. I'm Cana."

"Lucy," She smiled.

"What's wrong Loke?" Mira's worried voice drifted towards Lucy and she finally turned to see what was happening on the other side of the guildhall. "Loke, you're shaking! Sit down before you fall over."

Lucy felt her heart stop as she stared at the scene playing in front of her like a lacrima recording, the pounding in her head drowning out all the voices in Fairy Tail. Her chocolate coloured eyes widening as she stared at the orange haired boy next to Mira. The suit she remembered was exchanged for a puffy green jacket and graphic tee-shirt. His hair was cut short and there was an unfamiliar paleness in his face.

"That's not possible." Leo whispered behind his convulsing hand. Lucy looked down at her hip where the magically cracking key sat among the others. She still didn't feel any energy coming from it.

Lucy didn't notice the strange looks Leo was getting, her face frozen in shock as they continued to stare at each other. Neither of them willing to blink from fear that the other would disappear into thin air. Lucy sniffed back a cry and rubbed at the tears pricking at the corners of her watering eyes. Leo burst into a fit of heartbreaking sobs, fat tears rolling down his face and his shoulders shaking.

"Please don't cry!" Mira patted his shoulder and Leo shrugged her hands away, his feet unsteadily moving towards the blonde at the bar.

A protective instinct washing over the celestial wizard when she saw him in obvious turmoil. Lucy hopped down from her seat, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Leo's hands reached out towards her shoulders, reeling several times before very gently gripping her arms. His fingers were cold and they shook with his tears.

"Princess?" He asked uncertainty colouring his face when he looked at her.

Before Lucy could respond, a cool chill hit her back from where the double doors of the guild were opened. Too wrapped up in the overwhelming distress in her lion's face, Lucy didn't turn her head towards the sound. Her hands gently reaching for his face.

"Yo, Stripper, wanna fight?" The salamander haired boy she had seen earlier yelled across the hall towards the doors, completely oblivious to Lucy and Leo.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Guys, this isn't a Leo/Lucy story! It's Gray/Lucy, I promise, just stick with me. I'm sorry this is really short, the majority of my chapters are usually much longer but this is just the set up so far.**

 **What are your top FT ships? My top three Lucy ships are NaLu, GraLu and LaLu.**


	2. Reunion Part Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 **~Leo~**

His heart felt like it was beating hard enough to break through the fragile cage of ribs trapping it inside his chest and fall to the ground, only to be crushed mercilessly underneath the soles of his shoes. Leo could feel the curious stares burrowing into the back of his head but he didn't care, nothing matter in this moment other than the angel with blonde hair in front of him. The angel come back from the dead.

"Hello, my lion." Lucy's fingers lightly traced his tear streaked face. Leo's hands clutched her arms, too mezmorized in her eyes to notice his nails piercing the skin and a thin trail of crimson running down her arm from his index. "I've missed you."

Leo engulfed her in a hug, his arms tugging her tightly. He was sure that it was time for him to join her in the afterlife. Then he heard it, the steady beat of her heart ringing in his ears. It was like a melody of the most beautiful music.

"You're alive, how are you alive?" Leo gripped her hands over his cheeks. They were warm and Lucy's leather arm guard was strapped securely over her tattoo. "Princess, I don't understand, I saw you die."

"I don't know," She whispered, head falling forward to rest her forehead against his. Leo thought her hair smelled like strawberries and the scent was like coming home for him. "I don't know but I am. _I'm here now_."

The protective animal inside him wanted to curl up next to her and never let her out of his sight again, but a nagging in his head told him that if he wasn't careful she would slip right between his fingers again. He could blink and Lucy would turn into smoke and gracefully vanish into nothingness, leaving him alone in the dark. "Do you know what happened to you?"

"I can't remember anything after running after the sorcerer." Her voice was muffled by his shoulder and her feet were lifted a few inches off the ground but Lucy didn't complain. She hugged him back as fiercely as Leo held on to her. "How are you here? I haven't been able to use my keys or summon any of the others."

"Loke?" Leo heard his name from the balcony of the second floor and he knew who it would belong to. Turning his head slightly, but not releasing the blonde, Leo looked up at the elderly man that looked back at him kindly.

Lucy's feet hit the ground and she peaked over his shoulder to study the Master of Fairy Tail. Loke turned with her towards Makarov, but his hazel eyes had narrowed in suspicion behind his square glasses.

"Lucy?" Levy asked, standing on the staircase above them. She smiled kindly but Leo only gripped his princess tighter, refusing to release her. "Master says he could help with your magic, if you want to come with us-"

"No!" The lion pushed Lucy behind his back and, much to the shock of the rest of the guild, lit one of his rings into a makeshift shield against them. "I lost her once and I'm not letting her out of my sight ever again."

"Oh, Leo." Lucy held the fabric of his jacket in her trembling fingers. Leo could hear the guilt shaking her.

"How do you two know each other?" Levy piped up, her voice calm and collected.

"I'm Lucy's guardian spirit." Leo said proudly, although inside he didn't feel like he had accomplished enough to earn the title. His eyes dropped down to the blonde girl behind him and he couldn't help the building sense of dread. "Even if I'm a failure."

"You are not-" She gasped. Leo could hear the denials on her tongue. Lucy was always the master to deny any wrongdoing on the spirits' side.

"I let you die, Lucy." He hadn't meant to say it as harshly but the little whispers in his head had only gotten louder, repeating the same words in a singsong voice- _failure, failure, failure_. All he wanted was for them to stop yelling at him.

"Everyone shut up!" Someone's thick voice came from behind them and Leo glanced towards his raven haired friend. A part of Leo wondered if he would need to defend Lucy from the ice mage as well but something in the boys voice told him it wouldn't be necessary. "What the hell is happening here?!"

* * *

 **~Lucy Hart~**

Lucy turned at the eerily familiar voice coming from the door. Standing in the lightened doorway, bag fallen and abandoned at his feet while his hand clutched onto his necklace as he stared at her, was a dark-haired ghost. Lucy turned to fully stare at him- her hand never letting go of Leo's. Chocolate met cerulean blue and Lucy felt the quiver in her upper lip.

"Gray?" She whispered and the ghosts' mouth opened to say words that never came. In a few wide strides he was in front of her. "Gray?" Lucy said again, louder.

The boy looked over her head towards the Master on the second floor, shifting his eyes to Leo. He felt a small hand tug on his sleeve, wrapping around his wrist and his eyes looked down at his blonde best friend. "I don't understand. Are you really my Lucy or am I about to murder Mira for screwing with me?"

"Hey!" Lucy heard Mira call out but she didn't care. All that mattered was the two boys holding her hands like she would disappear.

"Your Lucy, it's me." Looking at his face, Lucy felt the tears falling. Gray wiped the moisture from her eyes and pressed a kiss to her temple, smelling her familiar scent. "I promised I would be back, didn't I? I'm sorry I'm late."

"I thought you were dead." Gray said, looking her over for any sign of injury.

Lucy grinned widely, but Gray could still see the wetness on her cheeks. He was exactly like she remembered him, a headful of unruly black hair and eyes that reminded her of the frozen sea. "And I thought you were too but you've been right here."

"Can someone tell me who the pretty blonde is and why those two are crying like children?" A man with a metal stamped _S_ on a long hanging necklace asked his smoking friend. "I get pretty girls have that effect but I didn't think Loke and Gray were-"

"Shut up." Leo snapped towards the man while Gray stepped protectively in front of her. "Don't talk about her like you know anything."

Lucy was shocked to be looking up at the nape of his neck. The last time she had seen him, he had barely reached her chest. For the first time in a month she realized how much time she had really lost. "I've missed so much of your life."

Gray stiffened when he heard her whisper.

"Hey, kid, calm down." The scruffy man stepped forward with his hands raised in a sign of surrender. "I just wanted to know what was happening. I was trying to lighten the mood."

Gray's fingers slipped between Lucy's and he growled to stop his guildmate from advancing any further towards her. "Macao, I'm saying this with as much respect as I can find inside myself right now, _back off_."

"Gray, Loke." Master's voice held an authority that Lucy hadn't heard from anyone in a long time. "Why don't you tell us what's going on so we can better understand."

Her boys glanced at each other then down at her, and Lucy could tell that they were both as equally confused as everyone else, but they were on her side. Squeezing both of their hands and nodding, Lucy cleared her throat.

"What happened to your arm?" Gray interrupted before she could begin, fingers touched the dry line of blood but Lucy waved him away with her hand, concentrating on her story.

"My name is Lucy Hart and I was Silver Fullbusters apprentice ten years ago." She paused, taking a deep breath and avoiding everyone's eyes. "Before the demon Deliora attacked and destroyed our city."

Gray pulled a stool out for her and even when she sat down, he remained standing. Leo hopped onto the bar, keeping his hand on her shoulder in support. Gray released her hand to shrug off his jacket and drape it over her chilled shoulders, letting Lucy pull her arms through the coat before grasping onto her hand again.

"Fullbuster, like Gray?" Mira asked, taking a seat on one of the tables in front of Lucy.

Gray nodded and squeezed her hand tightly, mumbling, "My dad."

"So are you an ice mage too?" The pink haired boy asked, eyes squinting as he stared at her. Lucy blinked towards Gray, wondering if she could really trust the people around her.

The blue cat Lucy had seen when she had first come in was floating around the boy's head, long tail wagging and ears scrunched up before he sat on top of his friends' head. "Are you going to start stripping too?"

Choosing to ignore the odd question, Lucy bit her lip and nodded towards the boy, "Not really, Silver was teaching me a lost magic that was passed down in the Fullbuster family."

"Can you explain what that means, child?" Master sat with his legs crossed on the railing overlooking the entire guild, slowly members followed his lead and made themselves comfortable. Lucy took a deep breath.

Lucy didn't know if she wanted to tell them everything about her life, they were still strangers to her, but looking at Gray and Leo, she realized that they had made a home with these people while she was gone and she owed them the truth. So she decided to take the leap of faith and put her trust in Fairy Tail.

"She's the celestial demon slayer." Gray blurted out suddenly, shocking Lucy and Leo, his face still remaining void of emotion.

"You can't just tell people that without any context!" She hit his shoulder with her free hand. Mira glanced between them. "I met Silver eleven years ago. My mother had just died and I ran away from home…"

* * *

 _ **~Eleven Years Ago~**_

Lucy was cold. Her fingers were curled stiffly into the woolen fabric of her sweater, trying to warm them against the continued freeze but the travelling numbness told her she was failing. Lucy hadn't really thought it through fully when she decided to head north a week earlier, her pack was filled with warm clothing but nothing that would withstand the burning frost currently surrounding her.

Being impulsive and reckless wasn't something Lucy was used to. She was the proper young lady that her parents raised- standing up straight, never talking back or raising her voice, and always looking pretty. She was anyway, up until the day her father told her that she was marrying someone three times her age.

Duke Everlue was 45 and in desperate need of a personal groomer. He had a handlebar mustache covering his sizable upper lip that was a deep brown shade, a complete contrast to his bright orange tuft of hair. He was about her height and as round as a cannonball. Despite his appearance of an honest business man, Everlue was a horrid man inside. Everlue was the peak of ego, having a book commissioned about his life- the way he saw it- and dozens of golden statues of himself inside his ridiculous mansion.

Biting down on her lip, Lucy dug her feet into the snow as another strong wind blew in her direction. Lucy could taste the copper on her tongue and her eyes watered, but she couldn't stop moving. If she took a break, even for a moment, Lucy was certain that she wouldn't be able to get back up again.

The flat plane Lucy walked on was probably a road when the weather allowed it to be, the rising hills and splintering bushes cast a shadow over her face. Her ears were ringing and Lucy's eyelashes were crusted with a thin layer of ice. A little part of her wanted to fall asleep on the cushioned ground.

 _A few minutes_ , the voice whispered inside her head and Lucy absentmindedly stopped shuffling her feet and swayed against the current.

Her already weak knees gave out and Lucy found herself face first into the ground. Lucy tried to push herself up again but her arms only shook before they fell to her sides. Reaching up with her hand, Lucy touched her cheeks with the blue fingers. Her skin felt clammy from the cold and Lucy knew she was losing warmth quickly.

No matter how much Lucy told herself she needed to stand up, her body refused to listen and soon her voice became muffled even inside her head.

Her brown eyes blinked several times, catching sight of the falling snowflakes before they closed tightly and Lucy felt her body jerk once before it relaxed into the snow. She thought she could hear a voice distantly calling out to her but she was too tired to answer. Unconsciousness descended over her and Lucy hoped that her mother would appear to welcome her but nothing came and she was alone again.

The first thing Lucy noticed when she opened her eyes was the mountain of thick, fur blankets covering her shivering body. The second thing was the colorful strips of fabric hung from the walls that swung lightly against the wood as the caravan moved.

Her muscles protested as she struggled to sit up, Lucy saw white wrappings around her hands and stretched her fingers experimentally. The skin pulled slightly but not enough to hurt. Lucy groaned as her bones cracked back to life.

"Take it easy," Startled, Lucy turned towards the other end of the small room-like space. A dark haired man sat in the corner, twirling a small necklace between his scarred fingers as he watched her try to pull herself up fully. "It was mighty stupid of you to go out there in this weather. Especially dressed like that."

"Thank you for saving me." Glancing down at her wet clothes, Lucy nodded. Using her hand to push back a red curtain from the little window to the outside, Lucy looked out at the raging winter. "How bad is it?"

"One of the worst storms we've had up here in over a decade." The man replied, looking over her head to the blizzard. "The name's Silver Fullbuster."

"Oh," Lucy reached to shake his outstretched hand tentatively. "Lucy Heartf-" Silver's eyebrows rose into his hairline and the blonde straightened her spine. "Lucy Hart."

"Alright then, Lucy Hart." Silver repeated her name, suspicion clear in his voice but Lucy chose to ignore it. A new name for a new life, she decided. "Mind telling me what you were doing out there by yourself?"

"I was heading north," Lucy pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees. Goosebumps covered her arms even underneath her sweater.

"The north is pretty big, anywhere specific?" He asked, holding himself against the wall as the caravan bumped something against the road. Lucy noticed the subtle shaking of the wheels rolling on the snow.

"Not really. Are we going somewhere?" She asked, curiosity peaked by the movement.

Silver nodded, "You can stay with my family for a few days, just until you figure it out."

"I couldn't-" Lucy shook her head, trying to tell him that it was dangerous for her to stay in one place for two long. When her father noticed she was gone, not even a fake name would keep him from finding her and forcing her to bend to his will.

"You'd better because we're here and I don't feel like taking another stroll through the woods to find you somewhere else for you to go." Silver jumped out of the creaky door, feet sinking into the fluffy clouds of white. His gloved hands extended towards her and Lucy let him help her down from the bed of blankets.

Noticing her chilled hands, Silver dropped a blanket around her shoulders and led her inside the cabin. "Thank you."

Lucy noticed two other soldiers riding away on horseback with a wave of goodbye. She quickly turned her attention back to the house in front of her. It was a quaint one story with windows covered with wooden shutters. Silver shut the door behind them quietly. Lucy immediately felt the warmth from the burning fire next to a couple of stuffed chairs.

The lights were out but Lucy could see three doors across from the kitchen, one was creaked open to reveal the ceramic of a bathtub. Lucy rubbed her hands over her arms underneath the blanket. Silver pointed at the door left of the bathroom.

"You can sleep in here." He whispered, pointing at the second bed from the door. Lucy noticed a lump moving groggily in the other bed. "I should warn you, my son is a hyper little thing and will want to know everything about you come morning."

"I don't mind. I love children." Lucy sat at the corner of the bed, toeing off her boots.

"Goodnight, Lucy." Silver patted the little boy sleeping across from Lucy as she made herself comfortable.

"Goodnight." The celestial wizard unhooked her keys from their holster and tucked them safely under her pillow before calling out to Silver quietly. "And thank you for letting me stay here for the night, I really appreciate it."

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" Lucy's eyes opened to stare up at the wild haired boy jumping on top of her. His eyes were wide and he was missing two teeth. "Who are you? Are you friends with my mum and dad? What's your name? Do you like pancakes or waffles? Mum says that guests decide which one we have. I like crepes though."

"Um, crepes?" Lucy asked, trying to stand up now that the boy was no longer sitting on her stomach. Her hair was knotted but Lucy didn't mind, she could call out Cancer later on and have him fix it for her.

"Mum! The pretty lady said crepes! I'm Gray." He held out his hand, ears turning a bright red as he stared at the floor. His hand was smaller than Lucy's and she bit her lip to keep from laughing at the sudden gentlemanly introduction. "I'm eight. How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." Shaking his hand, Lucy smiled kindly at the shy boy. He was the cutest child Lucy had ever seen. Not that she had spent any real quality time with children since her father thought it was inappropriate. "My name is Lucy, it's nice to meet you."

"You're old." He deadpanned and Lucy couldn't help but actually laugh this time.

Lucy leaned in, cupping her hands over her mouth and whispering secretly into his ear. "You'll be as old as me one day."

"Nu-uh!" Gray stuck his tongue out and scrunched his nose up in disgust. "I'm going to be eight forever. I'm never going to be as old as you!"

"Gray, don't be rude!" A shadow called from the door. A beautiful woman with the same blue eyes as Gray wiped her hands on a dishtowel. Her hair was a light brown and she had it tied with a bandana on the crown of her head. "Hello dear, I'm Mika."

"It's nice to meet you." Lucy grinned at the happy mother as she dragged Gray away from the sleepy blonde.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast in you before this one," Mika kissed the top of her son's head. "Drives you insane."

"Don't be mean, mum." Gray pouted, arms crossed over his chest as his upper lip curled.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone following and favouriting and reviewing! It means a lot and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **And to the Guest who left me a review about Lisanna: I do like Lisanna as a character and I think as kids her and Natsu were adorable but I think canonically, to Hiro at least, Natsu and Lucy are more endgame. I think personally a lot of people like to ship different FT couples because of personal opinion not because Lucy 'drools' over all the guys.**


End file.
